PhotoShoot, Christmas Special' - AU SasuNaru
by Sweetened-With-Love
Summary: This is a Christmas shot written last year for Cassy-F-E's NaruSasu– Under the Snow drawing on DA. It fallows SasuNaru's X-mas 23 at the Uchiha Manor - X-mas morning at the Namikaze house from the doujinshi 'Photoshoot'. Guest star's: Big brother's ItaKyu and Mayor Namikaze. Arrogance, clumsiness, M-mas shopping, Family Time, Fluff N all that good stuff. (Bad Sum - Just Read)


**Present:** _Cassy-F-E and all Her Watchers!_

**Characters: **Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, Kyūbi Namikaze, Itachi Uchiha

**Main Pairings: **SasuNaru

**Side Pairing Hints/Mentions: **ItaKyū

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters and I also make no money from these writings; I'm just creating these stories to entertain myself and (hopefully) you.

_All of the people depicted (or referred to) in sexual situations in my stories are intended to be and considered to be by the author of the legal age of consent in any jurisdiction, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from._

**Things to know:**  
This is a Christmas shot written last year for Cassy's, NaruSasu– Under the Snow drawing. (See Page for Links.)  
*Cassy asked her watchers to make a shot for the photo last Christmas and so I thought that be a great opportunity to give back to her. I mean, come on she is an amazing artist! So, thank you for being so kind to us watchers.  
*This is also for the creator, smiebig who wrote 'Photoshoot'. (See Page for Links.)

* * *

_Twas two nights before Christmas when all through the Uchiha house, not a creature was stirring, not even . . ._

The silent air-filled with the warmth from the oven and the scent of baking cookies was broken with the sounds of clattering dishes being banged around from a tantrum being thrown by a very peeved younger Uchiha.

"WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!?"Roared a voice filled with heavy bitter and disgust.

"Nee, Teme . . ."

The new voice spoke up; trying to break through to the angry partner only to gave a sigh after speaking. It was hard to get through once a Uchiha was to a point of no return.

"Fucking asking _me_ to go out last-minute and get _so much_! Does she think _I'm _made of money?"

The blonde flinched when the raven kicked the stool to his left and it came crashing to the floor. He'd seen a lot of these tantrums since he'd first met the broody Uchiha. However, tonight was the worst he'd seen since the squabble he'd gotten into with a reporter a month back.

"Maa Maa, calm down she's . . ."

Again the sweet calming voice of the partner tried to get through but all the raven did was chuckle and then his cold, harden face fell to an almost amused look. This could never mean well the blonde thought and sighed yet again. He watched as the raven scratched his chin most defiantly not hearing a word spoken to him as a thought came to mind and his tread mark smirk slid across his pale handsome face. Without knowing or without caring he spoke over his partner next words.

"Hn, ah, that's right _I am_.

To that, the blonde snorted and rolled his eyes at such a bold statement. "Arrogant much aren't you-ttebayo."

The raven let a laugh slip past his once tightly sealed lips as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I'll prove to her we NO _I_ can and I _will_ prove THEM all wrong!"

Naruto sighed as he folded his hands together and propped his own chin on them. His eyes glided over to the oven his partner was supposed to be watching his cookies bake in but instead choose to through a tantrum than amuse himself in his conceited thoughts.

"Well I guess we do _owe her _that much. Neee, it might even be fun figuring out what all to buy them."

He spoke up but the raven was in his own little world. The eggnog his brother Kyū brought to them must have gotten to his head, the blonde thought listening to his partner.

"Yes, I Sasuke Uchiha will get all three-"

"Not to interrupt you talking to yourself and all, _but_. . . Teme your cookies are burning."

Sasuke snapped from his thoughts and let out a flustered cry as he lost all Uchihaness and he frantically looked around for the oven mitts he'd thrown before finally getting over to the oven to save his cookies with no such luck. When he opened the door, he was in golfed in a massive, monstrous black cloud of smoke and the strong smell of burnt very crispy cookies filled the air. The blonde started laughing and watched his boyfriend throw another fit. This time over the cookies, he had spent all day preparing just to burn them.

_The stockings all hung by the chimney with care,_

_in hopes that St. Nicholas would soon would be there._

_Scents of spicy apples and pumpkin filled air._

_Why the sounds of the crackling fireplace mingle with happy Christmas songs played on repeat._

Sasuke grumbled as he cuddled up against the warm body who was sitting half in his lap and half on the couch under the large orange blanket with him.

"I can't believe I burnt all those cookies."

Naruto turned his head to stare into those deep black eyes that burned with the reflection of the flames crackling within the fireplace and smiled.

"_It's alright_ Teme, it was a simply mistake. We can make more _together _when we go over to my place for Christmas Eve."

He gently took the ravens cheek in his hand and pulled him forward for a soft loving kiss before breaking away. Sasuke chuckled and pulled his partner in closer so to lay his chin on his shoulder taking a deep breath in. The scent of ramen from his dinner and cinnamon from the eggnog filled his nose. He didn't know why but the warm air, the feeling of the person he loved close to him in his arms and the scent of ramen and cinnamon was the most pleasant thing in the world right now and he soon drifted off to sleep.

_"Sleep well, little children, pleasant dreams through the night._

_Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, all merry and bright._

_Soon you'll hear the bells ring-"_

"WHERE IS IT TEME!?"

Called out a desperate voice with a slightly irritated tone to add to the feeling of helplessness the blonde was having as he tore through his partners walk in closet. The raven walked into his once clean and blonde free room, raising an eyebrow as his calm face took to a scrawl to find that both those things had disrupted it.

"Where is _what _Dobe?"

The undertone in his voice said loud and clear he was not happy with what he saw as he crossed his arms at his chest. He was already to go, bundled up in his black jacket, black fingerless gloves with the red scarf he'd gotten last Christmas from his brother wrapped around his neck nice and tight.

"MY SANTA HAT!"

The blonde whined as he shouted back, poking his head out from the closet just in time to he see those dark eyes roll in irritation as he held out the red Santa hat. Naruto gave a goofy but nervous grin when he noticed this and scratched the back of his head. He himself had dressed in a tan over coat with a black turtleneck shirt underneath and the orange scarf his brother had gotten him, thrown around his neck.

'Hn' replied the raven to the idiot as he tossed the object over and picked up his earmuffs on the dresser by the door.

"Maa Maa, Teme I'll pick it up." The blonde placed the hat on his head before he bent down to start collecting the objects he'd scattered around the room.

"Don't worry about it, _usuratonkachi_" Sasuke smirked, turning around and left the blonde alone with an expression of confusion and ah.

_Tell me, my true love is here? _

_Teme's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree._

_I'll be waiting here. Santa, he's all I want, just for me, that's MY only wish this year._

Naruto dropped the raven's hand when he spotted the art shop and hurried over calling out as he disappeared inside. "Teme, maybe there's a present in there for the creator!"

Sasuke was just about to reply when the song "Monster" began to play within his pocket and he sighed at the ring tone his partner had obviously picked out. "Hello Kyū-"

He didn't get a chance to finish speaking when he was interrupted by the older man.

"Where are you and my brother, your still coming over here tonight?"

"Shopping for Cassey, she didn't have time this year. She's busy working on that Doujinishi and yes, later tonight we will be over."

He narrowed his eyes slightly when the other man laughed.

"Oh, I see following orders so obediently. Couldn't you simply ask her to shop for her own things?"

Sasuke huffed feeling his blood start to boil at the joke. "That's like asking your father Minato to take the time off to leave that office to sing carols with us. It's never going to happen, no matter _how many _Christmas wishes you make to Santa."

Sasuke snapped back with his own sting and he smirked when he could just hear the frown playing on the others lips as he spoke.

"Your brother is being quite stubborn today. All I asked was that he bring the video camera I left at your place. Before you ask, my brother went and broken his, doing god knows what. Chi flatly told me in no way was I going to video tape our time together."

Sasuke chuckled and leaned against the wall. "I'm sure if you bat your eyes at him enough, he'll _cave in_. It is your house and if you want to do that than do so. Has niisan ever listened to any word you have asked of him at our place?"

Again the other man laughed to his words and the raven smiled a bit.

"Well he is your bother you would know him best. However, I couldn't see him listening just because I bat my eyes in his direction. Speaking of brother's where is mine?"

Sasuke nodded his head and smirked as he ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, I'm not _so _certain of that Kyū as you said I do know my brother best. He's shopping in the art store now. Do you mind asking Itachi to pick up cookie mix for tonight?"

"Sasuke and why might I have to ask him that, hm? I thought you were baking them at your place last night? Could it be that Uchiha Sasuke has messed up and something happen to them?"

The raven snorted. "Was that comment _really necessary_ _or _do you just wish to piss me off? . . . . Because clearly something happen to them and that is why I am asking you for this favor."

His voice was heavy in menace as he spoke. However, he didn't notice the company he was keeping till the blonde spoke up beside him, making sure to be as loud as he could without actually screaming.

"Teme, who you talking to, Dattebayo. Nee, is it my brother?"

His partner nearly jumped before turning to the blonde and frowning only to get a huge famous Uzumaki grin. Seeing as yelling would get him no-where he nodded as he traded the phone for the gifts nicely wrapped with tender love.

"Nah, Kyuuuubbii! Sasuke burnt all the cookies last night, _throwing a tantrum _over all the Christmas gifts we have to buy."

Sasuke choked on the air as he heard boyfriend rat him out and he looked over with a nasty glare only to receive a lopsided grin before the blond hurried down the busy mall phone in hand and ready to talk the poor redhead ears off. Sasuke shook his head before trailing behind trying to keep as well as keep from being trampled to death, bumped into or bumping into something by this year's busy Christmas crowd.

'At least the damn paparazzi aren't allowing us around.' He thought as he finally caught up.

_Everybody stops and stares at us, 'Konoha's cities biggest names are together!?' _

_Sasuke Co. heir to his family's business; Uchiha Corporations _

_and _

_Naruto, son to the great Mayor Namikaze._

_I blame the fame and names we hold, for this catastrophe!_

_My one wish on Christmas Eve is as plain as it can be!_

_All I want for Christmas is not to be stalked by paparazzi._

"Did Itachi _really _say that!?" Naruto piped up when his brother stopped speaking to breath. All he got was a quick "Yes" than shuffling sounds over the phone.

"Maa, Nee, that's _so_ unlike him. I bet you _were _happy though." He smiled brightly and laughed.

"I was, oh and don't forget that you have the shoot with-"

"Ya, ya, I know . . . I have that shoot New Year's morning with . . .uh" The blonde interrupted his brother but paused when he was trying to remember with just who though before hearing his brother sigh as his forgetfulness.

"_Um_, the new Mayor of Sunagakure!" He laughed it off as he was just joking before quickly going on.

"He also agreed to have you do that piece on him for the magazine. . ." Naruto scratched his cheek nervously before continuing. Already imaging his brother giving him that, please go on look.

"He asked me to have dinner with him that night _but_I told him, as nice as it sounded. Dattebayo. I already had plans for dinner with Sasuke." He blushed slightly when all his brother did was laugh.

"Dose Sasuke know that his little blonde's being threaten to be snatched away? You might want to take him up on the offer little brother might be fun. Well I have to go-"

"NO!Never . . . Ok, I'll see you tonight, bye." Naruto cried out before calming down to say bye as he swung around, bumping into Sasuke and making all the gifts fell from his hand and scattered across the mall floor.

"U-SU-RA-TON-KA-CHI!"

Sasuke face twisted with an over abundance of irritation and his eyes look almost red with anger, making the blonde 'eek' before scrambling away to go after the gifts that had left the comfort of the raven's arms.

When he came back gifts in arms, Sasuke was eying the blonde like a hawk and it made Naruto feel very small at the moment so like he always did when he was under the watch full eye of a foaming Uchiha he cracked a joke.

"Maa, maa, Teme if you're not careful you might strain your eyes and go blind."

The raven frowned but his face loosened up at such a stupid crack and he closed his eyes as he gave his head a shake before smiling a bit. "Idiot."

Naruto laughed and followed the other into the next shop. "Look, look! I _really _like this, what do you think?"

The raven looked over biting his bottom lip slightly, amusement written all over his face. He was speechless to what the blonde was holding up. He didn't know whither to laugh or just agree. As long as the idiot wasn't planning to get it for himself he was perfectly fine with getting a couple as presents. T'ch, that's _great_ Dobe, what a _nice _idea."

Naruto know all too well never to trust Sasuke when he put 'great' and 'nice' into the same sentence and he pouted. "You're a jerk Teme."

The raven chuckled as he popped him over the head playfully. "Pretty smart. You catch on fast, _however_ you're still a Dobe to me."

_Strangers when we met, lovers as we leave._

_You've made this a Christmas to remember and too good to believe._

_Springtime feelin's in the middle of December._

_We loved and laughed and played and joked. Oh! What a Christmas to remember._

"UGH, you brang the _Uchiha _with you to visit mah?"

Kiba whined at the blonde, making Sasuke narrow his eyes and rub his temples with irritants. The raven didn't particularly like the guy. He was so unclassy and even noisier then the blonde in a even more idiotic way.

"Watch it dog breath or you _won't _get yur Christmas present."

The blonde opened the back of the SUV and pulled out a huge black spotted box from it. Kiba's eyes went wide and his mouth fell at such a mouth-watering site.

"I-i-iz t-t-th-at mine DUDE?" He sputtered out as he stared at the large white wrapped box the blonde was holding now.

"Nah. . . tis Akamaru's" Naruto rolled his eyes before holding it out and grinning.

With that, the brown shaggy haired boy walked over and took the gift with a huge sloppy grin on his face. "HELL YES! MAN I HIT THE JACK POT!"

Naruto and Kiba were now in the front of the vehicle why the brunette open his present. Therefore, Sasuke took to leaning over the steering wheel and watching the scene take place out of boredom. However there was a bark from the house interrupting them a large white dog made its way from the house to give a growl when he spotted the familiar blonde crouching on the balls his feet watching his master. This made Naruto laugh so he jumped up and made his way back over to the back again, moving presents out-of-the-way, as he searched.

"Dobe, don't make a mess of them all. It took me hours to put them exactly how they are, so they all fit. . . . I need a bigger vehicle." He mumbled off thinking about what vehicle could get any bigger that was good enough for him to drive.

"Yea yea, I go-"

"WOW DUDE! Where does all that money _come from_? There has to be at least-"

The blonde frowned and tossed the dog his present which he caught and Naruto interrupted the other.

"You know what? You need a good old fashion Christmas song." Naruto smirked devilishly when Kiba blinked and gave him a skeptical look.

"Oh yeah and why'z that bro?"

"Your see-get a job you, bum bum bum bum. Money doesn't grow on trees you, bum bum bum bum."

Kiba mouth was once again left to hang open before his lips twisted and he let out a snarl as he started to chase after his hysterically laughing best-friend. In the SUV Sasuke, leaned back against his seat ran a hand though his hair as he let a small smile slide on his face of that nice comment.

_Said the weasel to the little kit, do you see what I see, over there, little kit?_

_Do you see what I see, a cat, a cat, laughing with the fox;_

_a smile so big because of the help of your love._

"W-what may I ask, is _supposed _to be Naru?" A mop of spiky red hair leaned over his blonde brother's shoulder to look at what was supposed to be something pertaining to Christmas.

"WHAT! It's a snow man!" His brother shot back appalled by the tone his brother had used to ask.

"A snow man, _you say_ Naru? It looks _more _like blobs piled on top of each other." The red-head retorted back and Sasuke snickered from across the table.

"Shud up Teme! I highly doubt you made anything recognizable, burnt cookie boy."

Naruto snapped back aiming all his anger at his partner. This only made the raven more amused giving an evil smirk. The blonde finally looked up to see the amazingly decorated small-scale ginger bread house he was making.

"IS THAT MY HOUSE?!"The blonde shrieked.

"Very nice Sasuke, I wonder what your brother is up too."

Kyū left his foaming brother's side as he complemented the younger Uchiha. However, unknown to them the older Uchiha was already there standing in the doorway as he watched the scene that was being laid out before him in the kitchen of his partner's house.

"Hm, your gift and . . . _cookie dough?_" He spoke up as he walked in a bit more holding out the gift in one hand and a large tub of cookie dough in the other.

Kyū looked up from watching Sasuke's work to stare at the tall handsome Uchiha whose face was flushed to his ear's from the cold outside. It was slightly amusing to Namikaze that Itachi had yet to take off his dark purple scarf wrapped around his neck, the video camera he said he refused to bring over which he had hung over his shoulder and his large black collared coat with strange red and white clouds on it.

Nevertheless, Kyū said nothing as he walked over and gave the other a small and tender kiss before taking the things he carried so the older raven could shed the winter wear.

"All done over at the office, Itachi?" Naruto asked as he poked at the blobs and frowned.

"Yes, I am . . . Sasuke did you finish those files I asked you to?" He turned to his brother who was concentrated on his work. He got a muffed 'yes' and decided to leave that topic as is.

_Don't get so busy that you miss giving just a little kiss, to the ones you love. _

_Don't even wait a little while to give them a little smile; a little is enough._

_Saying "I love you's" always better and baby that's a fact._

Minato yawned and stretched as he walked out of his office. He'd been working all morning because he had decided to spend some time with the boys for Christmas Eve. They had been quiet surprised to that fact, but happy all the same. Drinking eggnog, decorating cookies, cooking a family dinner and sitting down to open one present each. It had been a nice night and he was sure that this day would be even better. He smiled merrily as he walked through the living room where the boys where fast asleep cuddled up among their partner by the fire-place that had long ago gone out, leaving only a couple of coals still burning with the early morning sun.

'They are cute when their fast asleep and not fighting about something.' He thought as he opened the front door to pick up the morning paper. After walking back in to the warm house, he opened the paper to read the headlines when he almost spit out the coffee he was drinking. On the front cover was a photo of Sasuke and Naruto faces red from the cold winter air smiling at each other with their hands full of gifts.

**"NARUTO! SASUKE!"**


End file.
